wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kids Island, Long Jump
We're Building! is the 7th episode of Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! (TV Series). Songs # Bit By Bit (We're Building a Set) # Where's Jeff? Gallery GreginLCAWEpisodeSeven.jpg|Greg GregandMurrayinLCAWEpisodeSeven.jpg|Greg and Murray TheAwakeWigglesinLCAWEpisodeSeven.jpg|Anthony TheWigglesinLCAWEpisodeSeven.jpg|The Wiggles TheOtherWigglesinLCAWEpisodeSeven.jpg|The Other Wiggles JeffandAnthonyinLCAWEpisodeSeven.jpg|Jeff and Anthony JeffinLCAWEpisodeSeven.jpg|Jeff GregSingingBitByBit,LittleByLittle(We'reBuildingaSet).jpg|Greg singing Cart.png|Cart CaptainFeatherswordPushingtheCart.png|Captain pushing the cart GregStubbinghisFoot.png|Greg stubbing his toe WagsandMurrayinTVSeries3.jpg|Wags and Murray DorothyHammeringRedStarryKeyboard.png|Dorothy hammering the red Starry Keyboard File:CaptainFeatherswordFallingDowninTVSeries3.png|Captain falling down File:GregSingingFalsetto.png|Greg singing falsetto File:KaseasaStagehand.png|Kase the Stagehand JeffScrewingRedStarryKeyboard.jpg|Jeff screwing Red Starry Keyboard MurrayPlayingBroomGuitar.jpg|Murray playing broom guitar LarissaasaStagehand.png|Larissa the Stagehand SharrynasaStagehand.jpg|Sharryn the Stagehand BitByBit,LittleByLittle(We'reBuildingaSet).jpg|"Bit By Bit, Little By Little (We're Building a Set)" TheWigglyFriendsinTVSeries3.png|The Wiggly Friends JeffinaConstructionHat.jpg|Jeff in construction hat AnthonyinTVSeries3.jpg|Anthony holding megaphone MurraySweepingRedStarryKeyboard.png|Murray sweeping Red Starry Keyboard BenasaStagehand.jpg|Ben the Stagehand CaptainFeatherswordHammeringRedStarryKeyboard.jpg|Captain Feathersword hammering Red Starry Keyboard GregandJeffatNetworkWiggles.jpg|Greg and Jeff at Network Wiggles AnthonyonMegaphone.jpg|Anthony on megaphone TheUnforgottenWigglesatNetworkWigglesTopArea.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles on the top area CaptainFeatherswordRidingonCart.jpg|Captain Feathersword riding on a cart AnthonyPlayingDrumsinTVSeries3-5.jpg|Anthony playing the drums JeffSleepinginConstructionHat.jpg|Jeff sleeping in construction hat DorothyandHenryinTVSeries3.png|Dorothy and Henry MurraySweepingtheBroom.png|Murray sweeping the broom DorothyinTVSeries3.png|Dorothy MurrayandDorothyinTVSeries3.jpg|Murray and Dorothy JeffHammeringRedStarryKeyboard.png|Jeff hammering Red Starry Keyboard TheWiggles'TVSetDrawing.jpg|The Wiggles' TV set drawing TheWigglesatNetworkWiggles.jpg|The Wiggles File:EpisodeFour-Greg'sNews.png|Greg File:EpisodeFour-Greg'sNews2.png|Dorothy DorothyatWilloughbyPreschool.png|Dorothy at Willoughby Preschool File:EpisodeFour-Greg'sNews3.png|Greg walking on stilts File:CaptainandGreginLCAWEpisodeFour.png|Captain and Greg File:EpisodeFour-Greg'sNews4.png|Captain announces fluttering butterflies File:EpisodeFour-Greg'sNews5.png|Fluttering Butterflies File:CaptainFeatherswordinLCAWEpisodeFour.png|Captain Feathersword File:EpisodeFour-Greg'sNews6.png|Greg File:EpisodeFour-Greg'sNews7.png|Greg and a fluttering butterfl File:EpisodeFour-Greg'sNews8.png|Greg announces sports File:DorothyatSydneyAcademy.png|Dorothy at Sydney Academy File:DorothyPlayingSoccer.png|Dorothy playing soccer File:TheWigglyFriendsatSydneyAcademy.png|The Wiggly Friends at Sydney Academy File:WagsandCaptainFeatherswordatSydneyAcademy.png|Wags and Captain File:TheLandWigglyFriendsPlayingSoccer.png|The Land Wiggly Friends playing soccer File:TheMaleWigglyFriendsatSydneyAcademy.png|The Male Wiggle Friends WagsatSydneyAcademy.png|Wags File:CaptainandHenryatSydneyAcademy.png|Captain and Henry File:HenryatSydneyAcademy.png|Henry CaptainFeatherswordatSydneyAcademy.png|Captain Feathersword DorothyandWagsatSydneyAcademy.png|Dorothy and Wags TheLandWigglyFriendsatSydneyAcademy.png|The Land Wiggly Friends TheWigglyMascotsatSydneyAcademy.png|The Wiggly Mascots File:EpisodeFour-Greg'sNews9.png|Greg congratulates the soccer team File:EpisodeFour-Greg'sNews10.png|Soccer ball hitting Greg File:EpisodeFour-Greg'sNews11.png|Greg closing off KaleidoscopeSpiral.png|Kaleidoscope spiral EpisodeFour-MusicWithMurray.png|Murray and Aidan MurrayPlayingSnareDrum.png|Murray playing the snare drum Swimming2.png|Captain Feathersword Swimming.png|Community Service Announcement: Swimming JeffSleepingatNetworkWiggles.jpg|"Where's Jeff?" GregSingingWhere'sJeff?.jpg|Greg singing AnthonySingingWhere'sJeff?.jpg|Anthony singing MurraySingingWhere'sJeff?.jpg|Murray singing JeffonTheBigRedCarMallRide.jpg|Jeff in the Big Red Car JeffSleepingatthePark.jpg|Jeff at the park JeffSleepingatHoytsCinema.jpg|Jeff sleeping at Hoyts Cinema MurrayandJeffatHoytsCinema.jpg|Murray and Jeff at Hoyts Cinema JeffSleepinginhisBed.jpg|Jeff in his bed GregandJeffatLollipop'sPlayland.jpg|Greg and Jeff at Lollipop's Playland TheUnforgottenWigglesatLollipop'sPlayland.jpg|Jeff on teacup ride TheAwakeWigglesSingingWhere'sJeff.jpg|The Awake Wiggles singing GregOpeningtheFirstDoor.jpg|Greg opening the first door AnthonyintheFirstDoor.jpg|Anthony in the first door GreginTVSeries3.jpg|Greg GregOpeningtheSecondDoor.jpg|Greg opening the second door AnthonyintheSecondDoor.jpg|Anthony in the second door GregOpeningtheThirdDoor.jpg|Greg opening the third door AnthonyintheThirdDoor.jpg|Anthony in the third door GregOpeningSmallDoor.jpg|Greg opening small door MurrayinSmallDoor.jpg|Murray in small door JeffSleepingattheLake.jpg|Jeff sleeping while fishing JeffandAnthonyattheLake.jpg|Jeff and Anthony at the lake JeffSleepingatStateRailAuthorityofNewSouthWales.jpg|Jeff sleeping at State Rail Authority of NSW MurrayandJeffatStateRailAuthorityofNewSouthWales.jpg|Murray and Jeff at State Rail Authority of NSW JeffSleepingonPileofBalloons.jpg|Jeff sleeping on a pile of balloons TheWigglesonPileofBalloons.jpg|The Wiggles on a pile of balloons TheAwakeWigglesholdingArms.png|The Awake Wiggles holding their arms Where'sJeff?.jpg|Jeff hiding behind the Awake Wiggles JeffSleepingattheBeach.jpg|Jeff at the beach JeffandAnthonyattheBeach.jpg|Jeff and Anthony at the Beach JeffSleepingatNationalParksandWildlifeService.jpg|Jeff at National Parks and Wildlife Service MurrayandJeffatNationalParksandWildlifeService.jpg|Murray and Jeff at National Parks and Wildlife Service JeffandWagsSleeping.jpg|Jeff and Wags sleeping JeffSleepingintheSydneySymphonyOrchestra.jpg|Jeff in the Sydney Symphony Orchestra JeffandAnthonyintheSydneySymphonyOrchestra.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in the Sydney Symphony Orchestra JeffSleepingonSlipperyDip.jpg|Jeff sleeping on Slippery Dip JeffWakingUponSlipperyDip.jpg|Jeff waking up on Slippery Dip JeffonSlipperyDip.jpg|Jeff awake on Slippery Dip TheWigglesatFeatherdaleWildlifePark.jpg|The Wiggles at Featherdale Wildlife park JeffSleepinginManlyArtGalleryandMuseum.jpg|Jeff in Manly Art Gallery an museum JeffSleepingatSnakeExhibit.jpg|Jeff sleeping at a snake exhibit JeffSleepingintheLoungeRoom.jpg|Jeff sleeping at home while watching TV JeffSleepingatFountain.jpg|Jeff sleeping in front of a fountain Paraglide.jpg|A Paraglide JeffSleepingonParaglide.jpg|Jeff sleeping while riding a paraglide JeffSleepingonPotatoes.jpg|Jeff sleeping on a stack of potatoes JeffSleepingattheLibrary.jpg|Jeff at the library CaptainFeatherswordinLCAWEpisodeSevenEpilogue.jpg|Captain Feathersword CaptainFeatherswordFlying.jpg|Captain Feathersword flying CaptainFeatherswordFlyingOvertheNetworkWigglesNewsSet.png|Captain Feathersword flying over the Network Wiggles News set CaptainFeatherswordFlyingOverthe3DoorEntrance.png|Captain Feathersword flying over the 3 door entrance CaptainFeatherswordFlyingOvertheWhere'sJeffSet.png|Captain Feathersword flying over the Where's Jeff set Promo Pictures We'reBuilding!-PromoPicture.jpg|Wags Category:Episodes Category:Series 3 Episodes Category:2002 Category:2002 episodes Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:Series 3 Galleries Category:Music